


Aegritudo

by madasthesea



Series: Fure [7]
Category: The Queen's Thief - Megan Whalen Turner
Genre: Gen, Grief/Mourning, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 02:56:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8872990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madasthesea/pseuds/madasthesea
Summary: The Minister of War comforts his young son after the death of the Queen Thief.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Finally transferring my recent (and not so recent...) drabbles from prompts on Tumblr.

She was buried in the royal graveyard. Eugenides thought it was wrong for her– in life, her feet barely touched the ground. She deserved no less in death. 

Gen had run from the funeral, angry and overwhelmed with the number of people pressing around him, blanketing him in sympathies and grief. Following the steps his mother had shown him, he climbed the woven ivy on the side of the megaron, small arms trembling by the time he reached the roof. Then he sat down in the shadow of a parapet and screamed. 

His voice was gone by the time his dad climbed up to find him, huffing with a red face and red eyes, and looking down at the ground a little nervously. Gen just stared at him, sulking and angry, with tears running down his cheeks.

“Come down,” his father said.

“She wouldn’t have wanted to be buried,” Gen answered. The Minister sat next to his son and stared out over his brother’s kingdom. 

“No,” he agreed. “She would have wanted to be scattered in the stars. But that is not in our power.” Eugenides scrunched up his face against the tears, but they came anyway. The Minister of War pulled his little son to him, his own tears burning in his eyes.

“Why did she have to die?” Gen sobbed out.

“All thieves fall, Gen.”

“I thought she wasn’t the King’s Thief?”

“No, she wasn’t,” the Minister sighed. “She didn’t steal gold or jewels. She stole hearts. She stole light from the sun and stars. She stole the beauty from the world and kept it all inside herself.” His voice broke, but the child didn’t notice.


End file.
